Note Battles
by YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: a cute little one-shot about how toph gets even with Zuko after they have a fight. reviews are loved! Toko!


**Woohooo I love toko!! Sadly I do not own Avatar (le sigh) if I did Zuko and Toph would be together, obviously!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"God you are so ANNOYING!!" Toph yelled at her husband as a wall of earth went flying at him. He jump out of the way and smirked at her even though she couldn't see it.

"Well then maybe you should learn to hold your tongue during war councils you have nothing to do with!" Zuko shot back.

"The hell it has nothing to do with me!" she screamed engulfing him in earth up to his neck. She stomped over to him and glared down. "I'm Fire Lady, I have a say in what the army does too!"

"Not as big a say as mine and I'm sure I know more about battles then a little Earth Kingdom brat!" he spat. Glaring she released him and turned away coldly. She stomped away muttering angrily and the ground shook as she did.

Zuko watched her go feeling triumphant until he remembered something. Smacking himself on the forehead he remember the important meeting he had with Jeong Jeong at sunrise the next day. After he had joined the Avatar, Zuko had slowly slipped out of the habit of waking at sunrise and Toph had slowly slipped into it after the war ended and she had 3 years ago. Now she woke him up each morning. Otherwise he slept all day.

"Perfect," he muttered to himself stomping off in the opposite direction of his petite wife. He loved her but sometimes she had such a hard head! Sighing to himself as he reached his room and idea struck him. Since he and Toph obviously weren't on speaking terms he'd remind her another way…

**Yaddayaddayaddayaddayaddayaddayaddayaddayaddayadda**

Toph stomped angrily around the garden for a few hours. Ever since she had married Zuko and became Fire Lady, this was were she went to cool down when Hot Head got her going. This was one of those time.

"Grr!" she grumbled stomping her foot down angrily. A wave of earth shot up and buried a few trees. Sighing she sat down on the edge of the fountain. It just wasn't fair. Her and Zuko had fought in the war together. Yes he had more experience planning attacks but she was more likely to know which ones would work. She just wished that he'd stop being so damn proud and let her help.

Getting up she headed towards the castle. It was late now and she knew that Zuko was probably asleep by now. Time to sneak into bed and hope he didn't wake up to glare at her.

She walked quietly through the empty hallway feeling to see if anyone else was awake. Everyone slept except for a servant girl a few halls away who stayed up cleaning.

Toph entered her and Zuko's bed chamber as quietly as possible and slipped over to the bed. Sitting down softly she winced as the bed creaked beneath her. Luckily Zuko didn't stir. Giving a tiny sigh of relieve she left her head fall back on her pillow.

Sat up again when she felt something crinkle under her head. Sitting up with her brow furrowed she picked up the piece of paper.

_What could this be_? she thought to herself smoothing it across her lap. After contemplating it for a moment she realized it must be a note from Zuko. Tracing her fingers lightly over the surface she felt the indent of someones writing.

She refused to wake him and question the note so instead she stood up and left the room. After listening for a moment she headed down the hallway and into the Fire Lord's study.

There she found Mary cleaning the floors. The girl was new in the palace and rarely spoke, but when she did Toph could tell she was kind hearted. But even if she wasn't, she was the only one around to help.

"Mary," she said stepping into the room. The girl immediately stepped forward and bowed to her.

"Yes Fire Lady Toph?" she piped softly.

"Can you do me a favor and read this to me?" Toph held up the piece of paper in front of the girls face.

"Oh..um…yes m'lady," the servant stammered taking the paper. She read it over once and then recited it out loud.

"Toph, Wake me at sunrise. Signed, Fire Lord Zuko," she said, slowly handing it back. Toph smashed the paper in her fist and growled. Mary's heart sputtered in fear so Toph made quick work of calming down. Breathing deeply she got an idea. Smirking wickedly she turned her sightless eyes on Mary.

"Will you do me one more favor?" she asked, her voice dripping with sweetness.

"Yes m'lady," Mary answered immediately, "what is your wish?"

"I need you to right something for me," Toph said smiling a smile that told Mary she had something evil in mind.

**Yaddayaddayaddayaddayaddayaddayaddayaddayaddayadda**

Zuko groaned as he turned over to keep his eyes blocked from the sun. The sun! Shooting up in bed, Zuko looked out the balcony door and could tell that it was already mid-day.

"Damn it Toph!" he growled throwing the covers off. He was just about to push himself out of bed when he realized there was a note sitting on his missing wife's pillow. Glancing around the room, he picked it up and skimmed through it. It read…

_Zuko,_

_It's sunrise. Wake up._

_Signed, Fire Lady Toph_

He growled as he crumpled the note in his fist. After fuming for a moment the corner of his mouth twitched slightly trying to smile. He had to admit that he had picked one hell of a wife. There really was no beating her.

**Ok so there it was! My first Avatar fanfic! I really love toko and I hope you liked this! Thanks for reading! Reaview please!**


End file.
